Stuck in the Middle
by longdragon92
Summary: Stuck between two gangs, two sides of her family, unwilling to kill, but unable to get away. Kata has a big problem. NaruHina, NejTen, violence, langauge, suggested sex. Rated M for safty! Chapter 7 is up! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It goes without saying, _I hate my life_, and I reminded myself of this yet again tonight. It's around midnight, nice weather, cool enough to wear a jacket but not freezing your ass off kind of weather. My kind of weather, I was walk from the club to my apartment. Why was I out so later you ask, well, 1, I'm 23, 2,it's not really any of your business, but I'm feeling shary (I know that's not a word get over it) so I'll tell you. I was working I'm a bouncer at a club called Byakugan, it's owned by the Hyuga clan/ gang depends on what side of the law you're on. Any way I got off from work around 11:45, and headed home.

Now I know what you probably thinking, why would you walk home at that hour in the city? Well I don't have to worry about muggers or rapists pr any threat that the city streets have. Let me put it to you this way, I have been in self defense classes since I was 5, I'm a 3rd Dan in judo, a 3rd level and master in Krav Maga, plus I have my two babies with me at all times. A Glock 19 (Baby Glock) 9mm, given to me by one of my cousins on my 21st birthday, and a Rock Island Amory Model 1911 .45 ACP, it was my dad's and another gift from one of my cousins. But anyway, I was walking along the road and took a turn into the park. When I was about half way through a man stepped out in front of me, it was Kisame.

"Kata," he said pulling a gun on me, not his normal style he likes this huge sword of his but still. Even has he trained his gun on me, I pulled out my Baby Glock, aiming at the right side of his shoulder, not a kill zone but it still hurts like shit and will make him drop his gun. "You missed your meeting with Itachi." Ok if this was a show, right now the scene would be explained.

First let me introduce myself, my name is Kata Wakahisa, I am 23, I am related to the two most powerful clans in Konohagakure, the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's. Not only are the most powerful within the law but out of it too. Both clans have a unique ability called Kakkai Genkais, in a nut shell though the bloodline holds the gene to have a power no one else has outside of the family. The Hyuga's is called the Byakugan, yes the club is named after it, and gives them the ability to see 360 degrees around themselves, through solid objects and gifted individuals can see pressure points that when press block energy and causes the opponent to become paralyzed or unable to harm you.

While the Uchiha's is called the Sharingan, they also have a club named that, and give them the ability to copy and use any technique that it comes across, it also can see though illusions and can hypnotize, but you need to know how to do that. My family has acquired both of the Kakkai Genkais and calls it the Byaku-Sharingan (I know not very imaginative) having both I can do many things and am one hell of a fighter. Now when I was born the two clans/ gangs live in peace, a couple of fights every once in a blue moon but it never was a problem and no one ever died. That is till 5 years ago, when Itachi Uchiha murdered nearly every member of his clan except for his little brother, Sasuke.

Now the Uchiha gang is known by those how have crossed them as a killer gang. To double cross them meant death and to be made an example of. The scariest of it all is that they have at their disposal top rank assassins, known as the Akatsuki, Kisame is one of them and Itachi was one as well, now he led them, with 9 members, not counting Itachi, each with their own abilities to kill. But Itachi isn't satisfied with that, he wanted me in his gang, in the Akatsuki, to kill for him and to do what he will with my abilities. But he hit the wall because though I know the human body and I could be the best assassin in the world, I refuse to take a life. I refuse to take someone's loved one not after losing my own parents at the age of 10. But Itachi doesn't understand this… well maybe he does but he's too much of an ass to let 

it go. Ok if you understood all that, good, if not read it again, if you still don't understand it then just stop reading and go read something else. Ok back to the story at hand.

"Kata, you missed your meeting with Itachi."

"Missed is the wrong word, Kisame," I said coolly, "completely ignored and went to work instead would be better."

Kisame's eyes narrowed, "Itachi isn't happy with you."

"Do you think I give a rat's ass what Itachi feels?"

"You should one day you might piss him off enough to sign your hit."

"I guess when that day comes I won't have to worry about him calling me constantly."

"Ah," said a female voice to my left, I pulled the Rock Island out of it holster and pointed at Konan, the only girl in the Akatsuki. "Do you know how many girls would kill to have Lord Uchiha call them as much as he calls you?"

"Interesting choice of words," I said to her, my gun trained on her shoulder, "considering the only reason he calls me is because he wants _me_ to kill people."

"So true, you fucking bitch," a voice said to my right.

"Hidan," I sighed trying to keep all three of in my sights, "still a potty mouth I see."

"Now, now," a soft voice said from right behind me. _Shit!_ It was Pain and now that there was four of them all with guns trained on _me_ I knew it was hopeless. I could have taken the first three even with all of them having guns, but not four not in this position in the center of them even with the Byaku-Sharingan. "Kata, Itachi doesn't want us to shoot you but if you give us too many problems, we have permission to shoot you so long as we don't kill you. So why don't we just skip you cursing out Itachi and those three throwing insults back and just hand over your guns and come with us to Itachi's?"

"Tsk," I said, "fine. We'll do it your way this time." I flipped the guns around so that the hung on my fingers by the trigger guards. Konan moved forward putting way her gun and taking mine. "If there is anything wrong with my guns when I get them back, I'm taking it out of your hide." She started to laugh but when she realized I was serious she stopped and swallowed then nodded. Sometimes I find it sad that cold blooded assassins are afraid of me. The four assassins led me out of the park and into a black SUV with darkly tented windows.

_So, _I thought, _to Itachi I go…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The SUV stopped in front of an old building, though on the outside it looked run down on the inside it looked pretty descent. About 20 or so men and women sat around the lounge, some were gambling with cards or dice, others were cleaning guns and sharpening knives and the rest were either drink or flirting or both with some of the women. Some looked up has we past, a couple of them knew how I was others didn't, a couple that didn't or were too drunk to realize anything whistled and cat called at me and at the other for too. This annoyed and amused all five of us to no end, depending on who was being called after and by whom.

"You're quite popular with the guys, Kisame," I noted as the 5th dude suggested that the two of them do something extremely disturbing. I've got nothing against gays but that doesn't mean I want to know what they do behind closed doors, no more than anyone wants to think about what their parents do on weekend get-a-ways!

"Shut up," he growled at me while Konan and Pain tried not to laugh. Hidan has no sense of humor so he just glowered at a drunken woman who was talking extremely loud about what she wanted done to her by 3 men. _Damn I wish I could turn off my ears_!

We continued through the lounge and in the elevator; do note that I've been surrounded by the four the whole time. The elevator took us up to the top floor where we got out and entered the pent house.

Standing in the front of a large window was Itachi, who had his back to us. Lounged of the black leather sofa was Sasuke and Sakura, sad story that one. Sasuke didn't care about Sakura but used her unquestioning love to use her for whatever he wanted, and I mean what_ever_ he wanted. The other members of the Akatsuki sat around the room in weird places.

I studied the room quickly, memorizing where everyone was, how many doors there were, and how the furniture was arranged. You know typical stuff when you walk into a room that you want to get out of as fast as possible.

"Kata," Itachi said quietly, "why do you insist on ignoring me and the meetings I arrange with you?"

"The same reason you can't take 'no' as an answer," I said smoothly. Itachi looked at me; his expression was hard with anger.

"You are impossible."

"And yet you aren't going to leave me alone and get a life." I crossed my arms and met his hard black eyes, with my soft light brown ones.

"I have a life, Kata! It involves controlling Kohan's underground. Will you stop that!?" I had been making my hand into a mouth and was making blah, blah movements with it and my lips.

"Itachi, I say this because it's true. Get a girlfriend and call her instead of me. I ignore the meetings and you because I know what you want and I'm tired of repeating myself. So I'm going to say this once then I'm leaving. I will not join the Akatsuki, or your gang, and that's final!"

Itachi just looked at me as I turned away from him and headed to the elevator. "So that's it is it? No?" There was something about his voice that made me stop. "Do you really think that I'd allow you to 

say that to me? I don't take no as an answer, never have, never will." He snapped his fingers and all the Akatsuki stood and blocked the exits.

"Byaku-Sharingan," I activated my Kakkai Genkai. Now I could see all the men and woman surrounding me. I scolded and cursed. _I should have known he would pull this!_

"Don't kill her and don't give her anything life threatening," Itachi said to his assassins, "and try to avoid getting blood all over the place. Otherwise… have fun."

With that three of the men charged, Kisame among them. I took the gentle fists stance and got ready for them. As they crossed the 2 lock, I moved, hitting rapidly at precise points on their bodies. Two fell but Kisame managed to move out of striking range.

Pulling as he did so a monstrous sword wrapped in bandages. Even though Itachi said not to kill me, Kisame couldn't resist attacking me with that sword of his. I jumped up and landed on the sword as he swung it at me.

_Crap! I don't like that smile!_ A moment later Kisame brought the sword up and over his shoulder, sending me flying. I landed near Deidara and shot backwards away from him as he threw a piece of clay at me. The clay touched my chest and exploded!

The force sent me flying passed where Sasuke and Sakura and into the 50" flat screen TV. I felt the screen break, my head snapped backwards and I hit the ground. I looked up in time to see Sakura's stricken face and two paper cranes flying towards me. I rolled to one side and the crane hit the wall but was unable to move out of the way of the puppet that Pain had sent at me.

The puppet wrapped around me and held fast. _Shit I can't use my arms._ Before I could do anything more something collided with my side, knocking the wind out of me. I bent double as another blow connected with my stomach.

The puppet released its grip as a third blow was dealt to my other side. I heard a popping noise as a forth connected with my solar pollex. A mini clay bird flew up from below me and blew up at my abdomen sending me flying once more.

Someone punched me while I was still airborne sending me head long into a column. I tried to focus and stand but it was impossible. The world was spinning and was a blur of colors. I managed to sit up and concentrated on not passing out.

Something dark was on my left and something pink was on my left. I sensed hands moving close to my chest and heard Sakura's shaking voice saying "Sh-she'll be all-all right. Th-there are a couple of broken bones and burns but nothing li-life threatening."

"Good," Itachi, I realized, was the dark mass to my left. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "This could have all been avoided, Kata."

I wanted to say "Yeah if your dad had worn a condom." But I passed out before I could say it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a shit load of pain. At first I couldn't remember what had happened, and then painfully I remembered. I lifted my head slowly and saw that I was lying in a dark alley way.

_Assholes,_ I cursed, _couldn't have dropped me off at my apartment or the Byakugan?_ Slowly painfully I stood up. My whole torso ached with pain; there were two holes where the clay bombs blew up. Under the torn fabric my skin was black with soot, red with burns and purple with burses. I knew at least two of my ribs were broken and the burns were at least second degree.

_Another scar from the fuckers_, I thought grimly. Over the years that Itachi has been after me, the Akatsuki had given me a far bit of scars.

My personal favorite, and the reason why Kisame loves using his sword on me, is a huge scar the runs diagonally down my back, given to me by the bastard. Word of advice never duck when Kisame swings at you, it ends badly!

When I made it out on to the street I knew where I was. Across the street was Hinata's apartment building. I walked over to it and 10 painful minutes later I was standing in front of her apartment door.

After pounding on the door a couple of times, I pulled out a key and leaning on the door unlocked it. The lock clicked and a twisted the handle. Realizing after I did so that I was leaning on the door with all my weight.

As I started to fall, I twisted around and landed, painfully on my back. I had closed my eyes when I fell and when I opened them I was staring down the barrel of a 35 ml pistol, Naruto's gun.

"Naruto, get that gun out of my face."

"Kata?" he sounded confused.

"No it's the tooth fairy, now put that way and help me up!"

Naruto handed his gun to Hinata, grabbed hold of my arm and helped me up. I winced painfully as my spine moved.

"Kata! What happened," Hinata demanded as I sat down on the couch. I looked up at my cousin and friend, and smiled for the first time since insulting Kisame. Naruto was shirtless barefooted and his pants where undone. Hinata was wearing a fish net shirt and lace underwear.

"Did I interrupt something, dear cousin," I asked sweetly. Both of them blushed rosy red and I started to laugh. But I stopped shortly after starting, as pain shot though my chest.

Hinata rushed to sit next to me, "Kata what happened."

"Damn you, Itachi," I snarled.

"Itachi," Naruto looked alarmed. "I thought he wanted you to work for him, not dead!"

"He does and he doesn't," I gasped. "But I pissed him off bad tonigh…" my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw Neji's name. I flipped it open. "Hello."

"_Kata, where the hell are you? You were supposed to call me when you got home._"

"I would have, cousin, if I had been home yet."

There was silent's on the other end followed by a small, "_what._"

"I haven't been home yet. Four members of the Akatsuki picked me up in the park and took me to see Itachi!"

"…_Are you hurt?"_

"Yes."

"_Where are you?"_

"At Hinata's place"

"_Okay put Hinata on the phone."_ I handed her my phone and lay across the couch. Sadly I had come back from a _meeting_ with Itachi in a lot worst condition. Like when Kisame put the scar in my back, I couldn't move for a week and had to take it easy for a month.

I listened to half of the conversation between my two cousins. "Yes… Okay… Naruto's here…" She blushed suddenly. "N-none of your business… No… Okay… Alright. See you in a minute… Good bye."

"Hey Naruto," I said, smirking a bit, "I think Neji's going to kick your ass."

He laughed nervously. "You think so?"

"Better him then Lord Hyuga."

He was quite for a minute then shuddered. "That is better."

I smirked again at him, then closed my eyes and waited till Neji got there to take me to Tsunade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About ten minutes later, Neji came banging on the door. When Hinata opened the door, he wasn't alone. TenTen was looking around him, with a broad, yet worried, smile pasted on her face.

I had to grin, TenTen was such a sweetheart that I had to wonder how she became a gangbanger. But I'll say this about the chica, she knew more about weapons then the both the Byakugan and the Sharingan gangs put together.

"So, have all my cousins been having fun while I've been elsewhere," I asked and the four gangbangers flushed. I wanted to laugh but I knew better, no point in doubling over in pain when something funnier and worth the pain.

"Let's get you to Tsunade, Kata," Neji said, walking over to me. (I was still lying across the couch)"Hey Naruto. What's up?"

"Not a lot, you?"

"Same."

"I hate to break up this male bonding moment," TenTen said in her sweet little voice. "But, Kata needs to get checked out in case, you know, she's bleeding eternal or worst."

"I don't think I'm bleeding eternally," I said calmly, sitting up as I did. "If I was Itachi would have dropped me off in front of a hospital or where I would have been found and taken to get help. Not in an alleyway for me to wake up then hall my ass to Hinata's." I grimaced, "I'm worth too much to him and I haven't pissed him off bad enough yet to allow me to die. Besides, I think, Kisame called claim to killing me."

"That's true," Hinata said softly. I looked at my cousin. "He wouldn't kill you, not like that. He makes examples out of killing people," she shook her head. I couldn't blame her; everyone in Kohan had seen what he did to people.

Hinata and Naruto had changed while we had waited for Neji and TenTen. Hinata had a black t-shirt and jeans, while Naruto had pulled on an orange t-shirt and buttoned up his jeans.

"Eh," Naruto said putting his arms behind his head. "Let's go see Grandma Tsunade and Pervy Sage." Naruto didn't really have any respect for Tsunade or her perverted housemate Jiraiya.

Truth be told Tsunade couldn't stand Jiraiya, but she couldn't live in such a large house without at least two roommates. Her assistant lived with her and Sakura use to live there to, till Sasuke had her move in with him. So in order to keep her house, Jiraiya moved in.

I stood up and nodded. The five of us headed down stairs, and on the curb sat Neji's black 2008 Trail Blazer with Turbo.

"Shotgun," TenTen and Naruto said at the same time then started arguing on who called it first. While they fought I walked around to the seat in question and opened the door.

"Hey Kata," TenTen said realizing what I was doing, "Naruto and I called shotgun."

I smiled sweetly at her and Naruto. "Injured people get shotgun over those banging my cousins." They all blushed scarlet and I laughed. See there was something funnier to laugh at! We piled in and drove off to Tsunade's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tsunade's house was just outside the city limits, and was a neutral zone. There were only a couple of those in the city, three to be exact, Tsunade's, a ramen shop, and the mall. The ramen shop had a mile radius of protection, its owner was a gangbanger and grew up in the same gang as Lords Hyuga and Uchiha and my dad. But he was arrested, and then met his wife after he got out and got himself out of the underground. My dad did something similar to that and they both swore that they would stay out of gang activity to their wives but always helped by remaining neutral.

Tsunade was a different story, she wasn't a gangbanger but her little brother and lover had, been and had both died from treatable wounds. But they couldn't go to the hospital without the police getting involved and ended up dying from them. So she finished medical school and turned her house into a medical center for gangbangers and people who didn't or couldn't go to normal hospitals for whatever reason.

We pulled up to the Victorian style mansion, with over 4 acres of land, 2 of those acres was the house. By the way I don't know how big an acre is I just know that 2 square acres is a big house, add a second story, an attic and a basement, the underground hospital (as its sometime known) was as big as some hospitals.

"I had called ahead," Neji said has piled out, "Tsunade is expecting us and is ready for the normal gang related injuries."

I nodded and got out of the SUV. I hoped that she was prepared for 2nd degree burns. I limped to the door, finding a pain in my leg that I hadn't noticed before, perhaps from falling over Hinata's threshold…

"Well well," a loud drunken voice called from the porch, "if it isn't Tsunade's favorite patient, Kata."

"Been drinking tonight Jiraiya," Naruto asked as I pushed open the front door and walked inside.

"Get laid, Naruto," was the drunken retort.

"He's already done that tonight, Jiraiya," I called over my shoulder before turning my attention to the small dark haired woman in front of me.

"What's broken," she asked.

"Ribs," I said, "there are some burns and bruises as well."

The woman sighed and gestured for me to enter a room.

I gave her a nod and walked inside. The room was set up like a hospital room, but more comfortable. Tsunade was cutting bandages on a small movable table, her back to the door.

"Come on in Kata," she said, without looking away from her work, "and take off whatever clothing is blocking the wounds and we'll fix you up."

I walked to the bed and pulled off my ruined shirt as I did.

Tsunade looked at my torso as I sat and shook her head. "What happened this time?"

"I told Itachi to go to hell-"

"That isn't new…" she dampened a cloth.

"so he set the entire Akatsuki on me." I flinched as she wiped away soot from my bruised and burned torso.

"One of these days he's going to decide that you're better off dead," she sighed as she dabbed thick green liquid on the burns.

I gave a painful smirk, "and when that day comes I can finally have some peace."

A smile curved the older woman's lips, "the only peace is in death, eh?"

"Yep," I said, and then flinched away as she pointed at my ribs.

"You have a couple cracked ribs, but you should be use to those. The burns will leave faint scars but will disappear with some time. Rub some of this," she handed me a jar of the green liquid, "on the burns three times a day and you'll be fine." She handed me a medicine bottle next, "for the pain."

"Thanks, Tsunade," I took the two containers from her.

"Do you want to sleep here?"

"No, I should get home. Hinata and I are going shopping tomorrow."

"Okay, but wear this," she handed me a green bracelet and a large t-shirt.

It was a neutral sign. Anyone wearing it or had one on their home/ business was safe against gang activity. Breaking the sign's protection would be grounds to be turned into the police or killed.

I slid it on, I didn't need it but it was better to be safe than in the morgue.

"I don't want to see you again till your check up," the older woman ushered me out into the living room.

"It's great seeing you too, Tsunade," I smirked and left.

Neji drove me home. He, Naruto, TenTen and Hinata were paranoid about checking my apartment before I went in. the paranoia got worse when a box was found outside of my door, holding both my guns and a note:

Till next time,

I.U.

In the end I had to physically kick Neji and Naruto out, the girls following them. I pulled off my boots and jeans and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I moaned and rolled over, only to moan as my aches sparked into life. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my feet touching the cold wooden floor. I grabbed the painkillers and took two, downing it with the water on my side table.

I yanked my jeans on and pulled off the oversized shirt. Carefully I unwrapped the bandages and applied the green liquid to the burns. The burns now covered in green, I re-bandaged my torso. Bound by gauze I grabbed a white undershirt and pulled on a black button-up over shirt. I then place my guns in their places and buttoned a couple so to hide the guns.

My phone rang, it was Hinata.

"What's up, cousin?"

"_You're up then?"_

"Yep. Are you going to come pick me up now or do you want me to pick you up?"

"_I'll pick you up. I don't think you should drive your car."_

"You and the rest of the gang are a bunch of worry-warts, you know that?"

She giggled, "_I'd rather be a worry-wart and get to see you the next day than not be and lose you._"

"I'm sticking my tongue out at you, Hinata."

She laughed, _"I'll be there in five minutes. I'll call when I'm down stairs. Please stay in your apartment until I get there."_

I sighed, "You guys do know that I can take care of myself, right?"

"_See you soon, Kata,"_ I could almost hear her smile before the line went dead.

I ate a Pop-tart while I waited, wild berry flavor. By the time it toasted and I finished it off my phone rang again. I grabbed my jacket and bag as I answered it. "I'll be down in a minute, Hinata."

"_Hinata,"_ an amused male voice asked, stopping me in my tracks. _"You should check your caller ID before answering the phone, cousin."_

I scowled, "whatever you want, Itachi, the answer is no."

"_I just wanted to know if we could have lunch today._"

"Sure, you can have lunch on one side of town, and I'll have it on the other."

"_I meant together, Kata,"_ was the annoyed response.

"Sorry no can do, Itachi, I have plans today."

"_Liar!_"

"Don't snarl at me, Itachi," I growled. "Just because your world revolves around me does not mean mine revolves around you. I have plans with Hinata today, and I'll be with her all day today."

"_Hinata?"_

"Yes, Hinata," I said snidely. "You remember Hinata, my other cousin?"

"_Why are you spending the day with her?"_

I scowled deeper, "None of your business." I hung up the phone and shoved it into my pocket. A few moments later, it rang again. I checked the ID before answering this time. Had it been Itachi again I would have cussed him out and then hung up again. But it was Hinata.

"I'll be there in a sec, Hinata." I hung up before she could respond. I walked out of the building to the bright red convertible mustang. Hinata sat behind the wheel, looking nervous.

"Kata," she cried as I opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, "what gives? Why did you hang up before I could say anything?"

I leaned back in my seat, one arm resting on the door. "Itachi called just before you did."

"What," she gasped. "What did he want?"

"To have lunch today," I said offhandedly, waving my hand to signal her to go. "I told him I was busy and couldn't make it."

"He believed you," she asked pulling out into the light traffic.

"I think so. I told him I would be with you all day so," I shrugged.

"You hung up on him, didn't you?"

I grinned at the dash. "He deserved a lot worse than getting hung up on."

"Yeah, but you know it pisses him off when you do that."

I shrugged again, "he shouldn't have been bothering me about how I was spending my day."

Hinata sighed and shook her head, "you're impossible, Kata."

I looked at her, "I know. It's what makes me so lovable."

Hinata laughed.

We reached the Mall and pulled into an empty space in front of the TG Fridays. We shopped for a few hours and had a grand time. But as we headed back to the entrance I saw Itachi, his brother (complete with Sakura) and a few members of the Akatsuki (Kisame and Pain included but not Deidara.)

I scowled and tried to avoid them but Sasuke saw Hinata and me. He nudged Itachi and jerked his head towards me.

"Crap," I hissed under my breath as Itachi and the others walk towards us.

"Kata," Hinata hissed softly.

"They aren't stupid enough to start a fight on neutral ground," I muttered. "Let alone start something with someone who has the neutral band on."

"Kata," Itachi called as he approached, spreading his arms in welcome and a smile on his face. "Who knew that we would be at the same place around lunch?"

"Oh, we were just leaving, Itachi," I said, my voice light and a smile on my face.

"So," he said slowly his smile becoming fixed, "I suppose I can't persuade to join us?"

"No," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "you can't. We must be going!" I took hold of Hinata's hand and lead her away.

We walked quickly through the parking lot. In the row next to ours, a woman shrieked. I looked up and saw Deidara grinning at me. I stopped and stared at him.

Hinata was sliding her key into the lock to her car, when I put Deidara being near the car, grinning at me and now walking away.

I walked up to Hinata and grabbed her arm. I half dragged her in between cars, leading us away from the car and parallel to the mall.

"Kata," Hinata cried, "What are you do-"

**BOOM! **The shock wave from the explosion hit our backs. Hinata and I both dropped to our knees and covered ourselves with each other. Instincts caused me to wrap my body around hers, placing myself between the explosion and her.

My breath came in gasps as I looked to the flaming inferno that had been Hinata's Mustang. My pocket vibrated, and I looked at the ID. It was Itachi.

"You're a bastard, Itachi," I snarled.

"_Language, Kata! Tell you what, come and have lunch with me and I'll buy Hinata a replacement."_

"Fuck you," I snarled.

Itachi sighed, "_how about this then? Come to lunch with me or Hinata will pay for it."_

My body stiffened. He was crossing lines and he didn't care.

"_Kata?"_

"Give me a few minutes to get Hinata a ride," I said closing my eyes slowly.

"Fine, make your calls. I will be awaiting you inside TG Fridays."

I hung up and remain motionless for a moment. I dialed Naruto. He picked up on the third ring.

"_Hey, Kata! What's up?"_

"Naruto, I-I need you to come pick up Hinata at the mall."

"_Okay, I'll be there in a minute,"_ he sounded tense.

I hung up, rested my head on Hinata's and waited for Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto picked up the near hysterical Hinata. This wasn't her first car bombing but it was the first time it was her car or aimed at someone with her. I didn't tell her that Itachi had threatened her life, I couldn't. She would never allow me to do what I was about to if I had. She didn't know that I was going to have lunch with him either. She thought I was going to do maintains control, talk to the police, and lead them away from the gangs, that sort of thing.

I watched Naruto's Jeep Wrangler drive away, my stomach was in knots. I was giving in to Itachi and I hated it. I walked to the entrance of TG Fridays and recognized the hostess as a member of the Uchiha gang.

She smiled at me, despite the death look I gave her. "If you'd follow me, Kata," he voice bouncy, "I'll take you to your table! Lord Uchiha is waiting for you."

I felt my jaw lock as I followed her to a booth in the far corner, cloaked in shadows. This corner held members of the Akatsuki sitting at tables near the booth. Every one of them turned to look at me, and all had a knowing smile.

Itachi looked up as I came closer and smiled. "Ah, Kata," he stood and spread his arms as he had before. "I'm so glad you could join me for lunch, cousin!" he stepped closer and hugged me.

My body stiffened within his arms. I made no move to return the hug, nor did I recite him. I just stood there, staring at his shoulder without seeing it. Inside I felt numb, my mind refused to think farther into my situation.

Itachi let me go and gestured for me to sit. I did as I was requested. "You are excused," he said to the hostess, who bowed before leaving.

Itachi took a seat across from me. "I am glad you came, Kata."

I looked at him, a small feeling my stomach. Anger. "You make it sound like I chose it because I wanted, too," I snarled.

"There's no need to growl at me, Kata. You came here on your own freewill. I did not put a gun to your head and force you to come."

"No," I said quietly, "you just blew up Hinata's car."

A ghostly smiled appeared on Itachi's lips. "You did not have to come."

"I'm not you, Itachi. I won't turn away from the ones I love. I won't convict them to death."

"No, and that is why I did what I did. I realized last night, Kata that threatening your wellbeing won't get us anywhere. But threatening the Hyuga's, the people you love and have become close with since your own parents deaths."

"Don't speak of my parents, Itachi. Not _you!_"

"Fine," he said spreading his hands and leaned back in his seat. "I ordered us lunch by the way and you a drink. You still like cheese burgers, steak fries and coke, right?"

"I've lost my appetite," I said tightly.

He smiled but made no comment on the subject. "I have something for you," he said, trying to hide his excitement.

I just looked at him, my stomach tightening.

He took a box from the seat next to him and handed it to me.

The box was the size and shape of a hat box, one of those things your grandmother got with the ridiculous hats she wears to church or tea parties. It was black and had a red ribbon tied around it.

"Open it," he urged.

I yanked the ribbon, and pulled the lib off, already known what it held. A black coat with red ghost flames, an Akatsuki coat.

My jaw tightened.

"You don't have to wear it now," Itachi said annoyed. "Only on jobs." He smiled evilly. "You're my little secret, Kata and I want it to stay that way." His face became serious. "I will contact you by phone and will give you the password for the email account and email. You will read the email while I'm on the line so I know that you understand the conditions of the hit. Do you understand?"

I stared at him angrily, and nodded stiffly.

"Wonderful," he said, smiling and closing his eyes. He was pleased with himself.

I stood up and walked towards the exit. As I walked into the blinding sun, a man stepped into my path. A man with flaming red hair and a blood colored tattoo on his forehead.

"Gara," I said feeling surprised. "Where are your siblings?"

"Somewhere else. What's that that Itachi gave you?"

"Nothing," I said, unable to keep the heat from my face, as I tried to shift the box behind me.

Gara grabbed the box and opened it.

"Gara…"

"He threatened them, the Hyuga's?" he looked at me, those small black rimmed eye searching mine.

I nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"You don't want them to know," he asked handing the box back.

I shook my head.

"They would want to know, Kata. They're your family, they would help you."

"I can't put them in danger."

"They're in danger every time they take a breath."

I bit my lip. "What if it was Tamari or Kankuro?"

"I would kill the ones who threaten them."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, but that doesn't work the same way with me."

"True," he said glancing sideways. "Do you have a ride home?"

"No, I was just going to take the bus."

"I'll drive you," he said, turning away.

"Thanks." I followed him to his Solstice.

The drive back to my apartment was silent. Gara pulled up to the front and I got out.

"Gara," I said hesitantly.

"I won't tell them, but I still think that you should."

"Thanks, Gara," I shut the door and went inside. _Is this what it feels like to betray the ones you love?_


End file.
